


The Berserker finds his princess

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brotherly Bonding, Conflict, Cultural Differences, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, First Meetings, Forced Marriage, Internal Conflict, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Middle Ages, My First Fanfic, Old Norse, Pregnancy, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rollo lived his whole life in the shadow of his brother Ragnar, sometimes he rebelled against this situation, but did not end well. Perhaps, because he was motivated by vanity, however, now he had a duty ... Protecting his family, Gisla and the child in her womb. He just didn't wanted to have to defend them against the people that he once called family. The duty, often, overlaps what you want to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Is my first story. Please be kind with me. English is not my language, any problem with concordance or orthography is for that reason. I hope you enjoy.

Duty.

 

All conversations with her have turned to this word, that now acquired a new meaning for him. Not that he was unaware of the word before, but his concerns start when swore loyalty and obedience to the old Earl Haraldson. At that time, that now seems another life, Haraldson was fearless, adventurous. However, when they were celebrating yet another looting, which was reduced to each station, and the Earl heard the considerations of Ragnar, on explore the West, his reaction was anything, but not leadership. Did he feared what would Ragnar become ? Or was it just vanity, afraid to admit he was wrong and thus empower another man?

  
Now, remembering the words of his brother, he saw a leader with the sensitivity to realize that turning their attentions for East lands, season after season, meant only death of their people and not prosperity, because the mens to whom they were going slaughter as so impoverished like the norsemen. Funny what is behind the oaths, in a time, he swore loyalty to their leader and, in the other, followed his brother to the West, contrary the orders of Siggy’s husband. But, in this time he didn’t feel guilty about breaking his word to the Earl, which inspired only fear about what actions he will do after the disobedience of the Ragnar's friends. Ragnar, on the other hand, was his beloved and cunning brother, and contrary all his fear, he supported him in first foray. Did he so by fraternal love, or in recognizing of the leadership of his brother?

  
After all, a leader should be feared or loved? Rollo had so much to learn at that time. If Ragnar had not interceded he would have killed Athelstan, and would have lost the chance to learn more about Christian's custom, the Saxons politic, elements that helped in the second raid, and later. Even now, married to the little princess of the Franks, was a indebted to the priest, who instigated in Ragnar the desire to invade Paris, if it had not been this way, he wouldn't have that stubborn wife who made his blood boil in every way. A leader must know not only hold a sword after all, diplomacy is indispensable. Arrangements should be made to save lives, and if we recognize that the struggle will bring no benefit. Different from the view that Christians had of his people, they are not cast in a crazy fight like demons without chance of success.

  
In the second incursion, when Lagertha killed Cnut to defend herself against rape, and Ragnar took over the responsibility to the Earl, Rollo had the opportunity to emerge from the shadows of his brother and take the hand of Thyri, and with the prospect of being the new Earl, but he didn't betrayed his brother, he told Haraldson that he was not fated for her daughter. Was he destined for his wife, Siggy? Certainly not, in life, she helped to get him out of the self-pity and drunkenness in which he lived, and his death has taught him that wanted to be better. For the Lagertha's sake, or so he thought at the time, he helped his brother in front of everyone, and the price was now, irrevocably, marked on his face. Ragnar seems to have forgotten this loyalty .

  
When his brother won Earl Haraldson and became the new leader, his duty was around to protect his family as well … the family of his brother. When he would have his own family? He had Siggy, but I didn't see her belly expand after their efforts. He loved Bjorn an Gyda, a sweet girl who was taken too early by the gods, but they're not his children, even if he wished. Perhaps the gods knowed he was not ready at that time to assume the responsibilities of parenthood. Or maybe just the crucified God had jurisdiction over this matter? Now he would have a Christian child. A gift given by wife’s God? He didn’t have that answer, and he suspected that no one would have, Norsemen believed follow the true gods, and Christians also had this belief.

  
He didn’t care about the origin of life that grew within his beloved wife, he was just happy that finally he would have a new motivation to get out of the shadow of his brother and defend his own legacy, it would be for his son when he grew up. Was there a little warrior in Gisla's belly? Or a maiden who wield the shield as like Lagertha doing so well? The thought made him smile tenderly, he realized Gisla would have a thing, or two, to say about the prospect of their daughter fighting on the battlefield along with men. If it was a girl there would be no problems, they could try sometimes to have a male heir.

  
Although Gisla insisted on declaring that the moments they shared in the ducal chambers were only duties of marriage, more than once he caught her sighing, shaking the sheets, or even biting her lips. He loved her from the moment he saw her, encouraging frank troops during the invasion in possession of nothing beyond the Oriflamme, the sight of that little woman, with such force and magnetism, moved him to climb the Floki's stairs. His first feeling was anger, for her seems so much sure of her security. She was standing there, sure that nothing will hurt her. But after slaughtering countless mens with his ax, he caught her gaze, and for the first time in his life, something stopped him on the battlefield. The Berserker left his fury and he couldn't help admire her, of course there was lust too, but the adoration that was in his eyes would be the same as it would directed to the goddess Freya. Was she a frank goddess? So while he was paralyzed looking at her, Christian soldiers killed him and now he was in some kind of paradise? Bullshit, Christians were monotheists, or so they're liked to believe, though show reverence various saints and dates of pagan origin.

  
When Roland brought the proposal of Charles, involving the land, he couldn't deny that it was interesting, land where his people could grow and prosper, see their peers grow, but he didn’t have the vanity of other times, that would be enough to betray his brother. However when he was told that would marry the emperor’s daughter, then he stopped to really listen the words of the Frankish soldier, and the old man’s prophecy in Kattegat returned to his mind: “The bear will be crowned by a princess,” he didn't care with the crown or glory, or his name be remembered forever. But it was destined by the gods that the two would be together. He could ignore the thread of fate that the Norns have woven for him? Betray the gods is worse than betray a brother, right? He was really betraying your brother? He didn’t see that way, for him, his fate was no longer in Kattegat, there would be no one waiting on the pier, his future was here, next to the loyal wife who sewed his wound with such attention.

  
He sailed to Paris for the only purpose of having an honorable death on the battlefield and go to Valhalla. But in this city, that Athelstan said it was impregnable, he saw a new chance. Opportunity to overcome his pride and bring new chances for his people. He wouldn’t trust treaties that changed their terms as the convenience of this Saxon king, he lost his friend, Torstein, conquering a kingdom for Ecbert. As Floki said, Torstein died conquering something that had no meaning for him. And what is the payment for this sacrifice? The king of Wessex showed no mercy to the settlers. Now it would be different, Rollo will protect his people. Where Ragnar failed, he would succeed, not for feel superior or equal, as he often claim. But, because it was his duty, with great power comes great responsibilities, he was able to lead his people and he will not reject the chance.

  
Although, the supposed son of Odin has tried to hide the killing that was ordered by Ecbert, and executed by his son Aethelwulf, murdering, whom his brother believed be the only survivor, the news was soon spread. Ragnar covered up the incident that it should not pressed to take action to respect, as longed for loot Paris, this is not worthy of a leader, put his desires and pride over the security of their people. Rollo will protect his people, all his people, including the unborn child. He had founded Normandy, but for his lands prosper and keep, he needed suitable heirs, not children who believed they’re destined by the gods to an inheritance, based on the actions of their ancestors. People like Erlendur, who was just a spoiled and inept boy, mistreating his wife openly. Poor Torvi, witnessed the torture and death of Jarl Borg, carrying a child who would not come to know the father. This destiny he didn't want to Gisla and their son, he wouldn't allow that to happen.


	2. Gisla's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made several corrections in the first chapter. As I said, English is not my mother language. Feel free to express your opinions. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

When Gisla received information that the fight was over, she was relieved. At least the uncertainty of the result had dissipated. The waiting was horrible. Expect for the results of the actions of others made her helpless. So helpless like when her father has told, a few months ago, that a treaty would be done with King Ragnar’s brother, the mad bear she saw fight bare-chested on the wall. A treaty that bound her in holy matrimony to this man. The messenger said that the duke was hurt. She couldn’t help but feel a chill down her spine and suddenly it lacked balance.

  
She had to struggle to maintain the expected stance of an imperial princess. No more. Now she is the Duchess of Normandy, but the title does not require less. Her reactions, she rationalized, were caused by her status. Bearing a child do things to women, make them more sensitive. Maybe that's the reason why more than once, she found herself watching her husband and wondering if one day she would get used to his manners. Not that he was the gross she expected after see his ferocity during the siege of Paris. Paris. Her beloved city, and her citizens, Gisla took ahead and took the lead that her father couldn't.

The poor man who should have encouraged the troops. What was he doing? Retired and praying. Not that she doubted of the divine power, but she thought that God should be busy in other disputes. What was needed to overcome these infidel barbarians? She knew this was not just a fight for possessions and territories. Much more was at stake. It was a battle to maintaining their faith and their customs. Franks have to prevail, and faith could inspire soldiers.

  
Mustering the courage and pride that was required to a Carolingian princess, she pressed the bishop to consecrate the Oriflamme and headed to the top of the wall. She knew she was putting herself in evidence, as a target for these barbarians. But what choice did she have? If her father was weak, she couldn't falter, keep the dynasty was on her shoulders. A leader doesn't need to bear a crown, right? If Charles abstained to lead the troops, showing his confidence and presence to the people, a power vacuum would be created and in these opportunities usually happen the deposition against the crown. If the person who should lead shown inept, and another emerges like a savior, the people and the nobility begin to question. This occurs in all realms, even separated by different religions. No wonder, many warriors wanted to stay in the settlement under Rollo's leadership, rather than follow Ragnar.

  
According from what Gisla listened from Rollo, the king Ragnar handed over the leadership of the attack plans against Franks to Floki. Even though he could put in risk the lifes of warriors because of his lunatic tendency to worship the gods, and indeed, there were many losses.

The Franks showed for the first time to the Norsemen, they wouldn't be easily plundered and that only physical superiority doesn’t win wars, but the intellect and technology, represented by the traps and hot oil, could decide the course of a battle. What kind of leader delivers his army to the hands of death? And then come with an ingenious plan, a sham that allowed the entry of the Norsemen through the gates of Paris. To prove himself superior, worthy of commanding? Humiliate his supporters would be the first step to fall. And to another leader to emerge. As Rollo jumped at the chance to stand out and making decisions away from Ragnar's aura and staying in Frankia. Gisla feared that Odo could seize the chance of the emperor's ineptitude to presenter a claim to the throne, and if she married him, as was his wish, his claim would be strengthened. That she couldn’t allow.

  
If her father thought that the enemies were only the giants with the bodies covered of strange figures, she didn’t have the same thought. Although Odo was still proud as Ragnar and not tolerating more of her disdain, he devised the terms of the treaty that involved the marriage with Rollo. The man who was now wounded in the battlefield after fighting to protect her and her people, now his people too. She have to go until him and take care of him, it was her duty as a wife. Her fate was tied to him, now irrevocably, through the blood of both circulating in the baby’s body in her womb. He didn't betray her, as she thought he would.

She pulled herself together and organized a small retinue to get to the settlement and take care of her loyal husband, showing gratitude to him, fulfilling her role. Was gratitude, what she felt? Couldn’t be otherwise. She couldn't, in a few months, has ceased to hate him for love him.

She had to be grateful, because for once, she didn’t feel afraid of being stabbed, she knows she can trust him, the father of her child. With that thought, she headed toward the camp where Rollo was, not without facing protests of the guards who were assigned by the Duke to protect her, but they didn’t prevent her actions, they were already accustomed to the fact that the Duchess wasn't a common Christian woman.

Knights just didn't want to have to deal with the wrath of the duke, which was only awakened when the safety of his wife was at stake.


	3. Memories of the Duchess

While her entourage leaves towards camp Rollo and his warriors, taking supplies and people trained to care for the wounded, Gisla began to remember the day of their wedding and the thoughts she had at that time. So much had changed. Would her feelings too?

 

The court was filled with potential traitors, snakes waiting for a chance to use their poison to take more power and prestige. For this reason she insisted on to claim that the emperor was protecting Frankia and their subjects. For no one noticing a potential leadership Count Odo. This hateful man, whom she had to endure because of his title and war skills, since her father was not able to lead the army.

A man rather than focus on stopping these pagans, he was surrounding her and insisting on the marriage proposal. The thought of consummate the marriage with him make her disgusted, and she wore tricks and games to divert their unwanted attention, there was something wrong with him, she could feel, though she was courageous when he was close to her couldn't avoid a sense of danger, similar to that prey feel near the predator. Strangely she didn't feel this way when she was near Rollo, she knew he was a phenomenal warrior, and struggled violently, but when she saw him on the wall, she was impressed, not necessarily scared, if she really feared, wouldn't have dumped so many insults about him before the whole court. She would use her political wiles to make him believe that she was the dutiful wife, and in the end she would rule.

  
Not that Gisla was naive in believing that remain single for a long time, alliances are, constantly, forged among the nobility through the sacred marriage bond. But she hoped to postpone that moment a little more and now with the siege to her beloved Paris, was undoubtedly clear that her city needed a strong leader and that figure had to be her. It was her mission to save her city, her faith and the legacy of Charlemagne, even if she became a target when posting to the front of the Oriflamme.

  
The danger frightened her, she couldn't deny it, but her bloodline was not known for ineptitude female. She didn't run away. After all, if these Norsemen won, they would invade the city and she would be in danger anyway. It would be raped by a mob, beaten, taken to prostitution, tortured, various torments prowled her mind. No, the Frankia's princess would never allow to touch her, she was a descendant of Charlemagne, not a prostitute.

And now? She would have to do her duty and to submit to the wishes of Rollo, from the moment that kneeling before the altar, and the whole Paris, she accepted him as her husband. Accept? She never accept this, be on the sacred marriage bond with a crossbow. She never imagined such a fate.

  
But she didn't show fear or weakness to this man, he saw the weakness of Gisla's father, the Emperor, and when Charles asked Rollo to kiss his feet, to seal the treaty, and he, using his spectacular height, took the Emperor by feet and dropped him, Gisla can't help feeling embarrassed. It would show that Northman, she is not weak like her father, he would play her game and not contrary. She couldn't believe the twist of fate, a few months before she urged the soldiers to show no mercy, and now she was being sacrificed for the safety of her people, no one would have mercy when she had to consummate the marriage.

  
Would he hurt her? She knew, through conversations between some of her maidens who were part of her entourage, the first night between a couple are not usually pleasant for the woman, but the important thing is that the seed is planted firmly in the womb of his wife and heirs are generated. This is the task which the church teaches women, chastity, even in marriage. Although she have also heard some whispers of wives who took advantage of the carnal pleasures as much as their husbands.  
Was it possible? Lust was a mortal sin, and she never let herself be carried away by sinful heats or vain feelings.

Although she couldn't deny that her husband was strong, and to some extent, attractive. After all, what is the point of evil be repellent? If evil were not attractive, so many people wouldn't be taken to sin. She wouldn't enjoy their wedding night and not to make it easier for Rollo. She will not forget the massacre of the Frankish soldiers because of the physical gifts of her husband. She got to hear rave reviews of Parisian women to these ups and strong Norseman, totally different of the Frankish mens appearance, which sported a less pretentious and markedly. Her maidens were particularly dazzled by the appearance of her husband and this aroused the wrath of Gisla. She sickened people who let themselves be consumed by impure intentions.

  
Gisla has never been a woman to surrender to vanity, selfish desires and sin of the flesh. As a princess, she heard more than enough number of flattery and not left dazzled by something as useless. She had more important concerns. When she presented the hate speech against Rollo, she expected him to reveal how wild she knew he was, and do it, moved by pride, change his mind about marriage, maybe get him to take one of the courtesans more willing to share his bed and left her in peace, advising her father. But his reaction surprised her, the stupid smile and the greeting spoken in uncertain voice. His behavior made her blink. Does this crude didn't understand the language? Although it was not necessary knowledge of Frankia's language, to deduce that she was offending him.

 

Another hypothesis made her fear what would follow after marriage. Was he smarter than she was supposed to and was concealing his intentions? Does Charles was so foolish to the point of not realizing the strategic advantage that he was giving the brother of the Nordic king? He was near the center of decisions of the empire, would have access to privileged information. What would prevent him from receiving Ragnar in the next spring with open gates and no need for subterfuge? Her father was selling to a wild and it would be unfortunate and Frankia shattered.

 

But I wouldn't accept it so easily. This man was going to pay for betrayal and weakness of her father, for the months of anguish, fear and deprivation during the siege and massacred of the soldiers. He thought he could force himself on her life and expect it to submit to be his toy? Never. What abject practices this pagan was used? That thought made Gisla cry with anger as she heard the arrival of the procession that would bring to her, now, husband to consummate the marriage.


	4. The Speech of the Duchess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea for this chapter and some thoughts to other times of the fic, but was short time to write. Now follows the arrival of Gisla in the camp.

After an uninterrupted ride's night, Gisla finally spotted the camp. When the warriors saw the arrival of their duchess, respectfully opened Passage. Gisla waited for the crowd to calm down and began to speak.

 

"Brave Norman warriors, we're here today together because you have done your duty and protect their land and their families, proving their strength and loyalty not to a king, but to yourselves and to whom depends on their protection. You are worthy of the land sow. A year ago we were on opposite sides, longing for death each other and now we find a way to mutual understanding. That is the time when we're able to heal old wounds, bridge the chasms that separate us, and unite us in a goal common:.... protect what we love. The time has come to build. Build a strong Normandy so that our children have lands to plant and live, a legacy. Strong Normandy that no one dare try to invade. I'm proud to be your duchess and although, as a frank wife among the many who were in the palace, I don't fight, but we can help in another way, so I brought ale (beer) and meat to celebrate today's victory. Healers accompanied me to care for the wounded, because although you don't fear the pain, or death, should fear the wrath of their wives if they don't properly take care."

 

The men heard and felt their spirits back. They're used to Gisla's facade of coldness and even at the beginning of the ducal couple's relationship, when the group left Paris to settle in Normandy, it was common for the Rollo's wife roll her eyes due to the strangeness of the practices and Nordic's habits.  
With Gisla time began to think that she couldn't acting this way so if she wanted to teach them the true way. After all this was not one of the teachings left by our Lord Jesus Christ? Go into all the world and preach the gospel to every creature! She had to leave Paris to save the souls of those pagans and thus also save Frankia's people. God works in mysterious ways. Perhaps the men who came as enemies would become the true saviors of her beloved country. Maybe it was reserved for her the role of to polish this rough pagan into a great leader who would succeed where her father and Odo had failed. Rollo wouldn't fall on the type of armed ploy by the Nordic king, it would be merciless and would refuse to show a minimum of condescension.

  
In fact, Gisla always be pleased of the fact that Rollo was feared, especially by Odo, and respected by his warriors, he had the potential to be an excellent Duke. She went on to become more tolerant of primitive attitudes of husband's warriors, and even to notice that Rollo was struggling to understand the social nuances of the Franks. Was it from that perception that she began to soften their attitudes toward it?

Then she realized the presence of Rollo, watching of the entrance of his tent. His gaze was soft and a slight smile played on his lips, but then his face took on a serious tone that left Gisla worried. Would it be very severe that she had left the safety of the castle? Why now she began to worry about what he thought about her? While Rollo approached, Gisla felt her heart race. She assumed it was a fear reaction. She noticed that he walked more slowly than usual, and she worried about the state of his injuries. What sense is that? What happened at some stations that separated Gisla who pulled a knife against her husband asleep, on their wedding night, and this new Gisla that was concerned with the Rollo's well being?  
Rollo ran his hand around her waist protectively and kissed her forehead. This action made her to drop a sigh of relief. He was not mad at her. Rollo commented:

 

"Normans and Franks, as told by my wife, we did our duty to our families and honor, we kept our word. And now I will gather me with the Duchess. Celebrate and care for their injuries because something tells me that this battle was the first of many."

 

The men shouted alive and soon were busy eating and drinking. Gisla noticed something that, from the beginning, they cherished do without parsimony. When Gisla entered in Rollo's tent, she noticed the presence of one of these warriors, to whom they called shieldmaiden sitting in a chair. Immediately she cast a suspicious glance to Rollo and then to the blonde woman, evaluating the up and down and before she could curb her tongue and already fearing Rollo's response, she asked:

 

"Who is this woman?".


	5. Confrontation

 

As he dared to disrespect her like that, in front of everyone. Taking a concubine to his tent with all their warriors witnessing. She immediately pulled away from his arms. How she felt stupid for having worried and risky to get to him. What he laughing? Who he thought she was to laugh at her? Rollo told to Shieldmaiden:

 

"Astrid, leave us."

Gisla waited for the woman leave the tent, and launched a deadly look at Rollo, who was still with a small smile on his face and waiting for the furious flurry that Gisla knew firing at him very well. Gisla's anger didn't take long to show.

 

"How dare you disrespect me like that? Taking a concubine ..."

 

As she spoke her voice was failing because of strong emotion, tears burned in their sockets. But she wouldn't give to Rollo pleased to see her cry. To avoid losing what little control she had left, she clenched her fists tightly and bit her lip, avoiding looking at him.

 

Rollo heard what she said, and was surprised by the tone of voice and expression in Gisla's face. She looked hurt. Immediately the feeling of victory that he tasted, because witness her jealousy, vanished, and was replaced by grief. He hated seeing her sad, the rebate it didn't bring him any satisfaction, though she didn't believe. He just wanted to make her happy.

 

 

When he was introduced in court, and Gisla used sharp language to offend him, he was delighted with her ferocity and even more determined to win her affection. Therefore, during the weeks before the wedding he struggled to learn your language and be able to communicate with her, although he has not captured the whole meaning of the speech, it was clear her displeasure with the treaty. Later he pressed Sinric to translate the exact words of the princess, the discomfort of small interpreter was clear. Perhaps he feared the breaking of the Treaty of Saint-Clair-sur-Epte and the violence of the Berserker, but to hear, translated, what Gisla had spoken to him in front of everyone, he realized that she was terrified, was the reaction of a cornered animal. He definitely had to make her understand that they're intended.

 

When he saw her entering the cathedral for the wedding, he believed that only the beauty of Freya would be match to Gisla's grace. He felt reborn, a new chance at happiness opened. But when Gisla knelt as if putting her head on a scaffold, with tears in stained face, his hopes seemed more far from being met. It was pure desolation and his heart sank. Was not that his expectations for marriage. He knew she not would love easily, after the siege. But hoped, at least, her gratitude and trust for having defended her people against the attacks of norseman, he kept his word, even before marriage.

 

It reminded him of Siggy's daughter, the young Thyri, taken by the same fever which take of Gyda of their lives. The daughter of Earl Haraldson who was forced to marry an old, due to the advantages that the groom's kinship with the king Horik could bring. He was also several years older than Gisla, but wouldn't be cruel to her the same way that old was with Thyri, whose life was cut short by Siggy before them all, as soon as the Earl was defeated by Ragnar. Does Gisla would kill him after the wedding to avoid surrender her virtue to dirty pagan she was told he was? Maybe something discreet like poison? She wouldn't mess your hands as Siggy made in an act of desperation to save Thyri.

 

In the end of wedding celebrations, came the blessing of the bishop in the marriage bed and guidelines for the further investigation of the sheets. After all the protocol they, finally, were alone in the room, to the consummation of marriage. Witnesses were dispensed to avoid further embarrass the daughter of Charles, and because the nobles and religious who would be entrusted with such a task feared witness some barbaric act. Rollo not object to the agreement, because he thought the abominable practice in this situation.

 

When they're alone, was the second time he saw Gisla crying, this time it's not desolation, there was fury in her eyes. Rollo desperately wanted to have greater control of the Frankia's language to explain to her that they're destined for each other, he wouldn't hurt her. But these were bitter memories of another time, a difficult beginning. Now the words of Gisla's language came easily to his mouth, and he could question her and understand what was making her sad.

 

"You don't understand Gisla! Please sit down, you must be tired from the journey..."

 

Before he could say more, she interrupted in a higher tone of voice, her face was red.

"Do I not understand? You really must think I'm stupid, like other men believe who are superior to women because of their gender. But I know very well the things that happen between a man and a woman, at night, while they are alone in a tent. In fact, I feel stupid, to have endeavored to come here believing that my presence was welcome and that you needed me. But clearly, you already have company, I'm going back to the castle, to make him more comfortable with Astrid."

 

She shot these words harshly, and to speak shieldmaidem name was contempt in her voice. When she turned to leave Rollo held and said:

 

"You're not stupid, it is the most insightful woman I know, the most courageous and beautiful. I'll never find me superior to you, while I was drowning in drink and I resented the success of my brother you grew in wisdom. Your presence will always be welcome. I always will want, and need you, by my side. The things that happen, at night, between a man and a woman who love each other can only happen between us because you are the only woman I love. Astrid is not my concubine, she was caring my injuries and then back to Haakon, who is her husband."

 

When she heard the Rollo's words, Gisla felt her heart almost exploded of euphoria. Why she felt that way? At other times she would be grateful that he take a mistress and reduce their visits to her bed. Why, now, the prospect this happen hurt so deeply, as if a dagger transpassasse her? Before she could stop their actions, she threw herself into the Rollo's arms and started crying a torrent that the dam of her coldness could no longer more control. A mixture of emotions. Relief, nostalgia, happiness and something more hidden, contained for months. Love? When Gisla noticed the direction of her thoughts tried to readily change the course of the dialogue. She, abruptly, walked away from Rollo and quickly struggled to dry the tears with the back of her hand going to the other side of the tent. She began to look for items to take care of Duke's injuries. She struggled to control her voice:

 

"Husband sit there and take off your shirt, while I prepare the items you'll need".

 

Rollo noted that she was entering its inaccessible aspect. He wouldn't back down now, when she finally showed a little of what was going through her mind and heart. He tried to reach her and say:

 

"Do you really hear what I said? I just say I love you, and you're worried about some injuries. It's something I'm used to".

 

Gisla countered:

 

"You may be used before, and even worried, that some of these injuries could invalidate it, or even kill you. But, now, so much depends on you and me. Your decisions affect many people. You can't be selfish and just want to talk about us, there is always a higher duty when it has the power in your hands".

 

Again she was speaking of duty with him. He knew well that she was right in her arguments. However, this time it seemed more an attempt to escape.

 

"Don't run away of the subject Gisla ! You know you was jealous of Astrid, now you fear to question the reason for this feeling. Even before seeing her. What made you come here in the first place to look after me? What made you dump the fierce words, of minutes ago, when you thought Astrid was my lover? Look at me, and tell the truth".

 

True? She didn't know which were truly her feelings toward Rollo, and questioning her, only made Gisla return to the well-known face of disdain and disgust. Her comfort zone. Gisla forced her haughty look for Rollo and felt challenged by his audacity.

He thought she was afraid of losing it? That meant she wanted in the first place. She wanted?

"Do you really think that my arrival here is motivated by some sort of consternation about what might have happened to you? You are very naive if you think I'm a sentimental fool. In fact, I am grateful that, at least, you kept your part of the treaty, because, now, I'm connected to you, through the child more permanently. And if you take another woman as a lover, and have children with her, the inheritance of our child is at risk after your death. My duty as a wife is to ensure that you are a good leader and has a good image, because your deeds reflect on me. A woman may be wise, witty, beautiful, but marry a fool, that's how she will be dubbed".

 

  
Rollo heard her words and his hopeful look gave way to disappointment, her actions always had a hidden motive. It seems that the Gisla's heart was really unreachable, but what made him confused is what would have she led to hug him and cry into his chest moments ago. Isn't was the same cry of the wedding ceremony, when she clearly showed his displeasure in an attempt to humiliate him and make him forget the wedding's idea. Also it's not the crying that she presented on her wedding night, which showing her fury at what, she saw, as a humiliating situation. Being married to a pagan and having to consummate the marriage with the murderer of the Frankia's soldiers. As he wanted to understand her, he wanted her to share everything with him, as husbands and wives usually do.

  
  
She shared her bed, but only under the guise of duty to produce an heir to the dukedom. In time, he also began to enjoy her confidence, as demonstrated to her that everything he promised fulfilled. Someday she would share their love with him? As these thoughts haunted his mind, Gisla noticed the change in his face and regretted her harshness, she went to him and said,  
  
"I know you have high ambitions for our marriage, but this can't cloud our decisions. We need to think clearly to get the best for our people. No wasting time with our desires or vanities. It is our duty. Now let's see the wound that you adquired"  
  
Gisla began her work in the wound that was in Rollo's arm, at least she wouldn't meet his gaze during the task, although she felt that he was looking for her whole time.  
  
She worried about the loss of blood and possible infection because of the long time he remained with the open wound, while the battle lasted, and even after, giving support to those who were seriously injured. Gisla couldn't help admire him for that. Her father would never act this inspiring way. After finishing her work she noticed that Rollo was very thoughtful, and also paled, probably due to blood loss. She recommended that he lay down to rest while she arranged the materials used. Rollo then recalled that there was still a rebuked for disobedience. But he's very tired of the battle and the conversation with his wife. And he was go sleeping leaving Gisla with her thoughts

 


	6. Praying

Rollo remembered that he was not punctuated to Gisla on his concern about her departure of their castle.  
  
"Gisla, do you have any idea of the risk you took? If you crossed with some deserter soldier you could easily be sold to Bjorn, or required a bailout to me. If Bjorn put his hands on you this would not end well. With the star of my brother going out, I fear that Bjorn is willing to take risks to prove he's worthy of Gods's favors and able to take Ragnar's place when he goes to Valhalla. "  
  
Gisla glanced at her husband accusingly, believing that his concern was directed only to the son she is bearing in her womb.  
  
"Don't worry! Your heir is safe in my belly."  
  
Rollo realized the hidden meaning in the words of Gisla. Does she worried him to see her only as a tool to consolidate his dynasty? For Rollo, build a family was beyond a heir, who would command their land and carry his legacy after death. When he sealed the deal with Gisla's father, he divided the lands in south of Normandy among his most loyal warriors. Rollo wanted to share prosperity. And he wanted children with Gisla because he loved her.  
  
"Gisla of course I was worried about the risk that our son ran due to the time it took you riding here and the possibility of being captured and killed by an enemy. Imagine you being tortured or suffering any injury is more than I can handle or tolerate. You probably will not believe in my words, but I care about your well being and happiness. "  
  
 Gisla was skeptical about the Rollo's words.  
  
"If you really cared about me, you would not have taken my hand. Or even this imposition of marriage."  
  
 Rollo felt exhausted and humiliated by the reaction of his wife. He did not understand why she had such different behaviors in relation to him in a short time.  
  
"I thought we had already passed this stage. I showed myself worthy, at least, of your trust and respect. You will never repay the love I feel, and it's something I have to resign myself. But when you bearing our son, and still speaks of our marriage with so much hurt and contempt, brings me a sense of defeat. I feel like Hati and Skoll, in their eternal pursuit of the moon and sun, to achieve only in Ragnarok, in the end. I don't want this for us. Living in eternal conflict. When I saw you entering the church in tears I thought about giving up of the marriage, but I didn't know what would be the reaction of your father to that. If he would take as an offense and would cancel the treaty and punish you. I couldn't risk of losing more warriors in a battle against your people and, above all, was told to me that I would be in a marriage between a bear and a princess. It was our destiny. "  
  
Gisla pondered the words of Rollo and realized it she was unfair and cruel to him. He was injured and lost men protecting her people against his old friends and family in his homeland. He never railed or disregarded her advice. In fact, he always strove to please her and that effort was always rewarded with humiliation, harshness and contempt.  
  
Gisla came over and touch his face, noted that Rollo was feverish. He felt guilty about starting a discussion that wore, when the subject of her journey was to bring comfort to him.  
  
"Rollo go to sleep! You know I don't believe in your gods or seers, and there is no point in discussing this. You win and I am proud, but now you must rest."  
  
Rollo always surprised with the ability that her touch had to calm him down. He nodded and asked:  
  
"Do you will not come to bed too?"  
  
She answered:  
  
"After"  
  
Gisla was not inclined to sleep yet. Her head was full of doubts and contradictions. And she also needed to ensure Rollo's sleep to prevent development of the fever. She sat in a chair looking at her husband who had fallen asleep.  
  
During the night Rollo's fever increased and he began delirious, talking incoherently. Gisla assumed he was speaking in his mother tongue, this rough language she heard when, during the banquets, he talked with the warriors. The only word she could understand, among the many that came from her husband's mouth was her name. What he is dreaming? It looked like something disturbing because he was too unquiet and his face contorted.  
  
Gisla quickly applied cold compresses on Rollo's forehead to control the fever and began to pray for his recovery, tears ran on her face  
  
"Lord! Almost a year ago, when I was blinded by anger and outrage at the decision of my father, I prayed for my release. A little later I could understand that, somehow, this marriage is your will and, perhaps, a way to bring the pagans to know and love you. Now I'm confused, I've always been so sure about everything. I never expected to find any kind of satisfaction or even adapt with this union. I'll I begged for serenity to accept the things I can't change, courage to change the things I can and wisdom to discern between the two. I got used to it gradually, by living with him and his countrymen thanks to the serenity that was me granted. I also learned the wisdom to choose which fights I should engage me, and which only would bring conflict. Now I ask you that isn't necessary serenity to accept something unchanging to me. Death. The death of my husband. Don't leave me, not abandon him. Save him, please. Not for me, maybe I'm not deserving of his love, but the child will need his father"  
  



	7. Rollo's nightmare

 

 

Rollo had eaten many mushrooms, or this was really happening?

  
  
He was back in the Kattegat, and Gisla accompanied him carrying a bigger belly than he remembered. They attended a banquet in the Ragnar's hall. Gisla was talking animatedly with Lagertha and ... Gyda?

  
The sweet niece who no have time to grown and become a shieldmaiden as exceptional as her mother. But Gyda shouldn't be there. She was dead and even if she were alive she should have almost the age of Gisla. It didn't make sense.

  
Rollo looked around the room and then noticed that among the warriors who were eating, drinking and talking loudly, were Eric, Leif Arne and even Athelstan.

  
Does everyone had died and were in Valhalla? But if that was the case, Gisla shouldn't be there, right? She didn't believe in Aesir gods. If she was dead, he should have gone to the Christian paradise. Another question that haunted his mind: How she was able to communicate with the people of the North? She couldn't speak their language!

  
More than once he had tried to persuade her to learn, but as usual, she dismissed the offer with contempt. She said that he was the intruder in Frankia and, thus, he that must make efforts to adapt to the culture.

 

Suddenly everyone make silence and Ragnar spoke:

  
  
"We have among us a traitor, an pariah. A man who only belong to nowhere. He never felt happy among his own people and even when he tried to infiltrate between Christians and start a family with the Frankia's princess, was unsuccessful. Always resented by my victories and leadership and therefore always betrayed me. No matter where you go Rollo, you are only able to jealousy, betrayal and bloodshed. You doesn't belong to anywhere. "

  
  
Rollo realized Ragnar spoke of him and suddenly began to feel his eyesight and legs didn't respond to his command. When he realized had been immobilized by two warriors and the only thing he could do was scream for Gisla. Firstly he spoke with Ragnar:

 

"Spare my wife and son brother! Spare my Gisla. She don't have fault of our misunderstandings and hurt feelings!"

 

Ragnar answers was the usual face of sarcasm. This make Rollo fear for his family's safety. And he talk to Gisla:

  
  
"Gisla go away! Go back to your father in Paris, he will protect you."

  
  
Everyone in the room looked at him with contempt, but the look that was hurting more belongs to his wife.

  
  
"I was never yours! You was imposed in my life, waiting for me to return your affection. As a man who betrays his own family for ambition may expect affection? You always wished glory and reverence of the people, because this, you constantly wanted win my heart, only for pride. You can't imagine how it was horrible to be in your presence and even allow you to put your filthy hands on me. It's unbearable bearing the son of a man despicable as you. And as soon as that child is born, I will leave him here. For his family do what they want. As for my father, I hate him as much as I hate you, because he sold me to you. "

  
  
These words brought more pain to Rollo than having to face disfigured by Earl Haraldson, or be trampled by horses when they invaded Wessex. Maybe it was just like the feeling of defeat when he lost Siggy and knew he couldn't do anything else.

  
  
Bitter tears rolled down his face when he was dragged to the outside of the hall. He knew what was coming. He would suffer how much as Jarl Borg. Ragnar would make an blood eagle on his back and, unlike Torvi, Gisla not will faint or be sorry for him, she will feel delight.

 

 -

  
  
Gisla was exhausted, had already exchanged several times cold compresses and yet, the fever would not fade away.

 

And if he not wake up?

  
  
That thought made her tremble. This agreement was essential for the safety of Frankia. Certainly Charles would establish a new deal with another warrior who could take the place of Rollo, while their son couldn't rule Normandy. And if this new marriage she not find the freedom he had with Rollo? Certainly his son would be a threat that should be vanished if she marry again.  
  
 She didn't know any man who would take care of the child of another one and ensure inheritance to the heir of first husband's, at the expense of his own children. With that thought she talk to her delusional husband:

  
  
"Please wake up! Our son needs you, perhaps as much as me."

 

He began to tremble, and cry. Gisla became more frightened and this make her look for help, Gisla:

  
"Sigvard and Olaf we need help".  
  
The two warriors entered in Rollo's tent and became surprised by Duke's state, they never seen the furious Berserker this way, so close to Valhalla, and he passed for many things, things that can taken others mens more fragile.  
Olaf tells to Gisla:  
  
  
"Duchess you must pray, and even talk to him. He's so close to Valhalla, you need persuade him to come back".


	8. Confessions

 

Olaf and Sigvard was looking for cooler water in the river to make compresses to the Duke. They taking the opportunity to talk about the ducal couple:

  
"Sig you saw how the duchess is concerned with Rollo's health never seen her like this before, so desperate. It seems like wept for her husband."

  
Sigvard heard what the young red-haired warrior said and from the top of his experience added:

  
"I always thought that, sooner or later, she would better accept the idea of being married to Rollo. He's a fair man, always heard her advice and protected her. And now she carries his child. It is natural that her temper calm down."

  
Olaf looked up at wise and experient blond warrior and nodded:

  
"I hope that he recover, and they can understand. It would be tragic Rollo go to Valhalla right now."  


 

\-------------------------------

 

  
  
 Meanwhile, in the tent of Rollo, Gisla reflected on the Sigvard's words and started talking with her delirious husband. The conversation was one of the most heartfelt in all the time together.

 

"Rollo! I feel silly to talk to a man asleep. But, if this works for you wake, I'm willing to try. Last year was not easy. And nothing in my life has been, since my mother is gone . While I was little, she protected me of court's intrigues and she was involved in all bureaucratic and protocol issues. In their death, these tasks became in my hands and weighing on my shoulders, I never had someone to share the burden of duty, or trust to talk about my fears and desires."

  
Gisla looked at Rollo to assess if her words have effect. She decided to proceed.

  
"My mother was a spectacular woman. I hope to be at least half of what she went with our son. She was firm, confident, sweet, compassionate and inspiring ... She was my world. When she dies, took a lot of my father's mind and I had to grow up quickly, to keep everything she had built. Frankia needed me, my childhood had to be left behind. I started to share my father's confidence and he accepted my advice as much as the Earl Odo. I even forgot that I was a woman and, for some, subordinate to men."

  
Gisla took time to breathe and look again at Rollo.

  
"But then you and your people invaded my country, threatening all that was, and still is valuable to me and built by my mother. I don't remember of her voice or face, she's alive in Frankia. I had to preserve her memory that way. We almost can overcome the physical superiority of your people, if was not for the feint of your brother and the foolishness of Count Odo ..."

  
Gisla always felt a chill down in her spine when remembered the scene of Ragnar out of the coffin, and advancing against the emperor.

  
"I was had the knife of your brother against my neck because none soldier dared to stand up against him while he threatened my father. When your people went through the gates of Paris, looting, raping and disregarding everything it was sacred and, then set up a settlement for new invasions the ineptitude of my father came to an alarming level. One emperor anointed and chosen by God  was thrown to the ground, crying for failure. And in that situation I was reminded of my role in the royal game. A woman, a pawn. A tool that can be used by men to cover up their war and diplomatic failures. A woman can forge a lasting alliance where men fail. I always knew that. But I never expected to be married to a man that I saw like a beast, a barbarian, much less carrying his son. That, to me, was the worst of humiliations."

  
 Gisla paused to stroke tenderly her prominent belly.

  
"From the first time, when you greeted me and my father, even after suffering a barrage of insults I was surprised. And it also scared me. I didn't know where I was stepping. When on our wedding night I cried with the prospect of being brutally raped and nothing happened as I expected. When we moved to Rouen and you always was willing to govern in partnership with me, you listen my advices, learn the customs and value all subjects, even the Franks. You are not the husband than I expected, never was, and I thought that was bad, but it is not ..."

  
Olaf and Sigvard return with fresh water and disrupt the Gisla confession. She asks them to leave the water bucket near the bed. Sigvard also brings some food to Gisla.  


"Duchess you need to eat a little because of the baby."

  
 Gisla is touched by the concern of Sigvard and nods.

  
"Thanks Sigvard, I will do my best. You can leave us. If I need something I will call again. You also need to rest".

  
Warriors nod respectfully and leave the tent. Gisla eat some bread and cheese and returns to check the temperature of Rollo, which was finally falling.

  
"I know I'm not the wife you expected too. I admire your perseverance in trying to win my heart, even after all these months of my rudeness, contempt, rejection and humiliation. No one expected that the warrior who fights like crazy bear would be more accustomed to the emotions than a Frankia's princess."  


Rollo was between sleep, delirium and wakefulness. he was listening words of Gisla distantly.

  
"I can't forget the happiness you showed when I spoke of my pregnancy and tears mingled the smile you gave to me at that moment. Will we go through all this for you die now? Without even rest in your arms the son that you wished so hard".

  
Gisla feel her voice fails at consider all the risk of going through childbirth to give life to a child who would not know the father. She had not noticed, but Rollo watched with reverence.

  
"Whenever you tried to touch my belly, and show affection to the baby, I showed myself aloof and repelled. But regardless of how I show my feelings, that baby really likes you. Every time you are near and speaks, he stirs in my womb. When you, several times, thought that I was asleep, and took advantage to speak to our son in your mother tongue, or tell him, what I gathered, which were the ancient sagas and the baby moves. If this is a farewell I have to let you touch our son awaited."

  
Realizing the intention of Gisla and not wanting to spoil this unique moment of tenderness, he closed his eyes again.

  
 Gisla cautiously picked up the large and calloused hand of Rollo between their small and delicate, and placed it on her belly. She stroked the hand of the Berserker. Slowly the fingers of Rollo made subtle movements that warning Gisla.  
  
When Gisla looked at him with the contracted face in concern, Rollo said weakly:

  
"Gisla"

  
She started crying even more and, at the same time, laughing uncontrollably, she put her hands on the forehead of Rollo and saw that he had no more fever. Without thinking she threw herself into the arms of Rollo and said:  


"I thought you would not wake up... I was so scared!"

  
Rollo stroked the silky and shiny hair of his beloved wife, and was happy that his dream was only a feverish delirium. It seems that, at last, he could dance naked on the beach.  


"I will never desert you my love. It takes a lot more than a cut that I may die. Now what worries me is that after all the effort you took to get here, you have not rested. Come, lie with me. It is near dawn and we have to go back to the castle with the sunrise. Who you left in charge when left?"

  
"Rollo you had fever and delusions and we will not leave at sunrise. Just let us face a journey of those when I'm sure you will bear! Don't worry, I left Eyra, Sigvard's wife in charge."

  
Rollo laughed at Gisla's stubbornness. He loved, and also hated, this aspect. He spoke humorously.

  
"Do you will never agree with me? What happened to the obedience of Christian teachings to the wives?"  
  


Gisla snapped smiling and added:

  
"I will not agree, or obey you, as long as possible to avoid. You know that I don't have a friendly relationship with authorities! Moreover, our life would be very tedious if I were submissive to you!"

  
 Rollo laughed until the wound on his arm and the fatigue of combat fever and Warriors Bjorn the remembered of his convalescence. He expressed this with a grimace of pain.

 

"Finally something that we agree!"

  
Gisla saw her frown of pain and argued:

  
  
"See how I'm correct in my judgment! You can barely laugh without this injuries cause pain. We'll stay, at least, another day. I also need rest because this belly is getting heavier."

  
Gisla used the last argument to deceive her husband. She knew appealing to her well being Rollo would ponder the matter.

  
"What kind of husband I would be if put in risk the safety of my family? You're right! Now come to bed."

  
Gisla removed the dress and was left with only a evening dress, which emphasized the new shapes of your body. Rollo was watching. Gisla felt burning in his eyes and finally plucked up the courage to face him and ask:

  
"Why are you looking at me?".

  
Rollo was surprised by the question. It was a little embarrassed, like a boy caught by his mother while trying to steal some candy.

  
"I ... well, I was just watching as your belly grew rapidly since I left the castle, a few weeks ago ..."

  
Gisla interrupted the speech of her husband with a new worry, a fear she had never experienced before.

  
"Do you think that I'm fat? Pregnancy made me ugly?".

  
Rollo was shocked by the question of his wife. He knew she was not frivolous with concerns restricted to vanity or physical appearance. It was the most fascinating and intriguing woman that he knew. And if the pregnancy did something with her appearance certainly it was for the better.  
  
She won seductive curves, the hair become more shiny and soft and glowing skin.  But the beauty that pregnancy brought Gisla exceeded the physicality. She became more protective of the people, sensitive and tolerant. See the wife expecting his child brought hope to Rollo. Something that Siggy had said long time ago: "A chance to be reborn."  
  
The son of the two was not a Frankia's prince and neither from North, was two both. A being able to unite the two peoples. Reconcile his parents. A life after so much killing. Result of the efforts of the both.  
  
   
  
Gisla awaited Rollo response impatiently. She didn't understand why her concern to possibly not be attractive to her husband. In fact, she did not consider herself a beauty and didn't care for it. She even enjoy being less endowed with feminine grace to avoid the greed and lust eyes of some noble interested in her father's throne.

  
Why now she was worried that her appearance didn't please Rollo? Why she wanted to please him?

  
"Gisla, I'm thinking how lucky I am. I came to Paris in order to die honorably in battle and feast with the gods in Valhalla. I had no prospect of finding something else. Never came across a woman so beautiful and courageous, able to distract me from the battle. Now looking at you, with a growing belly, I'm shocked and scared to miss it. You have a beauty that surpasses the look. I love your character, strength, intelligence, faith and how you take care of our people. You will be a spectacular mother! And, besides, there is nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman! Come to rest. "

  
Gisla can't help smile silly way for the flood of praise and the look of worship coming from Rollo. She lay beside her husband, who held her and rested his hand on her belly. Rollo slept enjoying smell of Gisla hair, and she felt safe in the strong arms of her husband, with the beating of his heart on her back.  



	9. Wrath of the Norsemen

 

Bjorn and his warriors were furious. They had many losses with the clash against the Normans (as his uncle and the gang of traitors were, now, called).

 

In each farm they passed, to loot food, crops were burned, or the cattle that couldn't be transported was sacrificed. The people had been instructed to leave nothing that attackers could take advantage.

 

One of the warriors who accompanied Bjorn, since the first raid, went to him to talk.

 

"Bjorn, the men are beginning to question your decision to return to Paris to seek revenge against Rollo ..."

 

Bjorn exploded with the warrior's argument. He abruptly interrupted the speech of the redhead man.

 

"Axel, don't forget who's in charge here."

 

The companion of Bjorn was startled by this reaction, and tried to put some sense in his mind.

 

"Bjorn, I followed you in the first siege. We have almost the same age and I want the prosperity of our people too. In the other siege, we lost many men in the first attempts to pass through the gates of Paris. Our companions were also slaughtered to win Mercia and retribution was another massacre against the farmers who established in Wessex. Now we have our forces divided with his father getting revenge of king Ecbert and you facing your uncle here. If we had united all our men around a single cause would be more chance to success".

 

Bjorn listened Axel carefully and felt himself personally attacked when he remembered the first invasion in Paris. Many people questioned Ragnar's decision, at the time. Some because they believed that he had, really, become a Christian. Others, because they thought he played and used the lives of men to prove that he was superior to other leaders.

He countered the speech of Axel:

 

"What do you mean? That my father is responsible for the deaths in the first siege? That he left the settlers to their own fate? You are in a very dangerous way with these assumptions. The betrayal of my uncle can't go unanswered. What others will think if we do nothing to repair this infamous act? Besides, my father entrusted to me the guard of Ubbe and Hvitserk in this raid for them to learn, I can't back down before my younger siblings".

 

Axel tried to lighten the mood.

 

"These allegations are yours. I respect your authority and your father too. I understand that you want to prove strong for your brothers. But, perhaps, we don't need take revenge. Rollo made an advantageous treaty with the Frankish king. The land belonging to him aren't at risk to be taken, his legacy is consolidated by marriage. Men who follow him seem to have a prosperous life, have you seen the huge properties that we pass".

 

Bjorn had really noticed the prosperity of his former compatriots. This observation made him think that perhaps it was unnecessary retaliation to his uncle's decision. But at the same time, it made him angry to think that the betrayal was being rewarded. He spoke to Axel:

 

"And for this they abandoned our gods and traditions. My uncle always envied the fact that the gods favor my father. And now he has found a way to excel. No more discussion, the food is scarce. We have to hunting something."  
  


Axel understood that Bjorn was not just angry with his uncle, but resented of Rollo's attitude that, for him, was an abandonment.

 

Bjorn had a closer relationship with Rollo than Ragnar. The Nordic king had only harsh words, disapproval and rivalry towards the son of Lagertha, even in childhood. While the children he had with Aslaug benefited from all his tenderness. Bjorn's feelings was hurt.

 

Men who were not wounded stepped into the forest in search for food. But they found only enough to keep them alive. It seems that even the wild animals had escaped the fury of the northern giants. They were hungry, and the fury only grew more

 

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

 

Meanwhile in Paris.

 

Therese and Odo conspired. Their relationship was based on what they could achieve together. There was any affection or mutual respect, only avantage and lust.

 

The betrayal of Therese had been discovered by her husband. He began to suspect of the bruises she carried after meetings with Odo. Raoul was furious with such offense.

 

The Gisla's old lady says to her lover:

 

"Raoul discovered our little secret and is threatening to imprison me in a convent! What do we do? Can you imagine me surrounded by women praying all day? This may be a more suitable to Gisla temperament, after all she is so modest."

 

Odo sensed the envy of Therese regarding Gisla. He hated when she insulted her, she would never be a match for Gisla, in his eyes. A true inspiration, a leader. But, for now, he needed Therese, she was his ears Charles cut. He addressed to her:

 

"If you, at least, had been able to win the attention of the emperor, now you would be untouchable..."

 

Therese interrupted the speech of the Count of Paris with anger and wounded pride:

 

"I tried several times, attract him. But the emperor is unattainable. His conversations revolve around the dead Empress, and when I'm more... audacious, he says that needs to pray. Now I see where Gisla took such devotion. Maybe this man should have been a priest, or he has directed his desires in another direction, it is more common than it seems. With my charms I could have any man she wanted. But this conversation does not solve our problem with Raoul".

 

Odo was shocked by the arrogance of his concubine. He went to her with evil intentions:

 

"I don't have doubts about your charms. As for your husband, he is disposable. We know how life is balanced on a fragile thread. Women dies in childbirth or epidemics. Men can suffer accidents while they hunting, fall during any tourney or even in wars. Perhaps eating something".

 

Therese understood the implie meaning in his speech. The Count of Paris is even more closer, and with the breath close to her face whispered:

 

"Now let's make things more interesting! That dress is so unnecessary as your husband. Take now and go to the chains. Today I want test a new whip in this soft skin."

 

Therese still feared the methods of Odo. But was willing to endure this, if it meant her rise. In her world the only way to get power was to be linked to powerful men, by marriage or concubinage. It was also possible through the birth, being the daughter of an emperor, as Gisla. The princess without charm and sensuality. Therese didn't understand the charm she exercised in some men.

 

Odo began to chain the woman and thought about the events of the last year.

 

During the siege the man gained respect within some factions opposed to Charles. The conspirators feared that the weakness of the emperor would lead to a breakup, even bigger, of the Charlemagne's legacy. Although he couldn't take the throne claiming the Salic Law (his female line the approaching of the great military and political strategist, son of Pepin, The Younger), he had a respectable lineage, and if Gisla had accepted his proposal, he could get to his target more easily. And, yet, have a decent and admirable queen. Equivalent to Hildegard of Vinzgouw, the brave consort of Charlemagne, who saved him from the attack of a wild bull while they hunting.

 

Remember Gisla's refusal made his anger appear. And made him flog Therese's back harder

 

Now his prize was married to the wild giant from the North. But, the Viking invasion also brought opportunities for him. First to prove himself superior to the emperor, who didn't appear, neither once, to encourage the troops during the siege. Although Odo has not enjoyed instigating the emperor to give Gisla's hand to, now, Duke of Normandy, his strategy was effective in two ways.

 

Firstly, because it would break, a little, the pride of the Frankish princess. Who could accept his proposals easier to get rid of her wild husband.

 

It was, also, a chance to expose the ineptitude of Charles. Odo still had plans to Gisla. Although she lost, in his eyes, a little of her gloss, because she is carrying the son of a barbarian, he still wanted her by his side, to strengthen his claim to the throne and to show her that in the end, he always won. He just had to be a patient man.


	10. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was thinking in finishing this fic here. But remaining threats by the couple "TODO" (Therese and Odo), and even Bjorn. I would like to know what you think about. Start a new fic with the threats? Or continuing this?
> 
> I would like to thank all readers, the comments makes me very happy. Especially Zoe Song, who is very kind with me. Giving me many advices and comments of encouragement. Sorry for all my mistakes in writing.
> 
> All this make me more confident to continue learning English. Now, in my vacations I will study with teachers.  
> Finally, I wish to all of you, a happy year. With many blessings and love.

 

Rollo woke much more willing when he see his wife resting on his chest. He smiled and inhaled deeply the scent of her hair. It was the best smell in the world for him.  
  
He pressed a kiss on her cheek and got up carefully, not wanting wake her. He was giving orders to men to break camp.  
  
 

 

  
  
\------------

 

  
   
  
Gisla woke up circa one hour later, with the noise from the movement of the soldiers. She got up slowly, and inhaled the smell of Rollo, remaining in the skins of the makeshift bed.

  
  
She washed her face, straightened the hair as possible, and addressed to the entrance of the tent. He look at Rollo giving commands to the various warriors and helping to take the shipments. Gisla stayed watching him. She recalled that, since the beginning of their marriage, she always admired the leadership of her husband. He was not like her father, who sent the troops to danger, to protect his reign, while hiding behind walls, frightened.  
  


Rollo fought with his men, facing the danger. She, secretly, hoped that their son acquire this characteristic of him. She smiled while stroked her belly. Of both Rollo repeating that she was carrying a son, not a daughter, I was starting to believe.  
  


After a while, Rollo turned and found Gisla looking at him. He smiled and walked:  
  


"Good morning, wife! We're breaking camp and, after breakfast, we must return to the castle.".  
  


Gisla replied:  
  


"Good morning! I thought that we had come to an agreement last night. I'm not sure that you are prepared for this journey. It would be best to wait another day. You are very stubborn."  
  


Rollo laughed at the irony in the words of Gisla, hugged her and said,  
  


"I learned about stubborn with the best. I also learned about governing, and is not good stay away of our land more than necessary. After your care, I feel much better. Now, you and our son must be fed."

  
Gisla pouted with the statement that she is stubborn, but couldn't help laughing about Rollo's speech and add:  
  


"I'm really hungry. This baby is a glutton, like the father."  
  


Rollo laughed when she compared the baby in her womb to him.

  
After breakfast they returning home.

  
Rollo and Gisla were near to the forefront, countless times he wondered if she felt well. Gisla laughed of his concern and stated that he was the only one injured.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the castle after a day's ride, with quick break for lunch. They had a warm welcome. Women and children, who had fallen behind, hugged the men who had returned to their families.

  
Gisla watched the movement of people and felt penalized by the women weeping, after seek, incessantly, of their husbands, and then realizing that they didn't return. And never would.

  
She looked at Rollo, who understood the feeling behind her expression. She feared being in the same situation as those women. He tightened her in his arms, and kissed her forehead, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
  
  
A scout had been sent ahead, to give the command to prepare a great feast for celebration of the victory .  
  


 

 

 

\-------------

 

 

  
  
 Gisla and Rollo went to their chambers. Gisla had the help of her ladies to bathe and prepare Rollo bath, as well. As he was wounded, he bathed first to sanitize the wound and prevent infections.  
  
 Rollo interrupted when the ladies were going to start to help her in the bath:

 

  
"Let me help with bathing. We are a few weeks away and don't want your ladies intervened now."

  
Gisla was a little embarrassed, but nodded, understanding that Rollo missed her, she also didn't want to fight.

  
  
 After putting hot water in a bathtub, the ladies of Gisla were dispensed. Rollo helped her to undress, and get into the tub. He poured water on her head, and rubbed her hair to remove the dust of the road. Gisla was totally relaxed with his touch, and was almost falling asleep leaning against the tub.

  
  
Rollo whispered in her ear:  
  


"I missed you so much. The bed was cold."  
  


Gisla blushed at the suggestion in the words of Rollo. The Church condemned sex between spouses in different circumstances, the pregnancy was one. But one of the first changes, to their status, was an irresistible urge to Rollo's touch.  
  


Gisla looked at him and said:

  
  
"I was cold too!".

  
Rollo smiled and began to massage Gisla's neck,she was already shivered and closed her eyes.  
  
Rollo saw her reactions as approval to move forward. He approached to her face, kissing her lips, with the passion accumulated in the weeks that they stayed away.  
  


Gisla put her hands in Rollo's hair, that were cut at the beginning of marriage, he groaned in response to her touch. This brought a shudder to her. The knowledge that his reaction was caused by her, made her strangely satisfied.

  
  
 Rollo got up and was going to pull her out of the bathtub, in his lap. Gisla gasped in surprise and said:

  
  
"You can't strive! And if you knock me down, I will make your life a living hell for hurt our baby.".

  
  
 Gisla takes his hand to go out of the bath, grabbed a towel and began to dry up. Rollo was drying her hair, watching her with devotion and desire.  
  
He said:

  
  
"You must be tired from the journey, it is better sleep before eating.".

  
Gisla was tired, but her need, for touch Rollo, was increased when he saw several women mourning the loss of their husbands. That sparked something inside her. One thing we struggled to keep buried deep.  
  
She had missed him more than she would be able to admit. The prospect of not seeing him more, led her to the brink of insanity. This motivated to counteract any rational line, which recommended her to remain in the fortification, rather than ride to meet him.  
  
With this realization she could no longer repel him when, in fact, she wanted his proximity. Gisla knew that she would not forget how he came into her life, but it was good. Now, with his help, it was possible prevent passed through the same situation again.  
  
Rollo looked at her fondly, waiting for her reply.  
  
Gisla responded with desire:

  
  
"I don't want sleep now."  
  


Rollo laughed truly:

  
  
"I was never so happy to be thwarted by you.".

  
  
Gisla laughed, but was soon silenced with passionate kisses.

  
  
Rollo led her to the bed, stroking the damp hair with one hand, while another squeezed her breast with volume increased by pregnancy. Gisla groaned with the heat of his touch.  
  
When they reached in bed, Gisla lie, maintaining eye contact with Rollo. He smiled at her, and began distributing kisses in her neck and breasts. Puting a nipple in his mouth and sucking, with one hand explored her other breast. He supported his weight on one arm. He had always been careful for not to crush Gisla with the weight of his body, that concern was heightened now that she was carrying their child.

  
Gisla felt difficulty breathing, one of her hands pulled her own hair, and the other clutching the sheets. From her mouth leave wails that left Rollo in frenzy, leading him to want tease her even more.

  
  
He came down the track of hickeys and kisses, to achieve prominent belly Gisla, stroked gently, watching her with devotion. He never thought he would have a family.

  
His worship gaze brought tears to the eyes of Gisla. She held out a hand, and caught his cheek, touching the place of his scars. Rollo smiled at her, started kissing her hand affectionately.  
  


Gisla felt the baby stir in her womb and had a little jump. Rollo asked:

  
  
"Are you right?".

  
She gave reassuring look to him and said:

  
  
"Couldn't be better! Our son is happy that you're here!".  
  


Rollo laughed and asked:  
  


"Only him?".  
  


Gisla realized he wanted her to say. Could she? And after? If she said what he wanted to hear, what will come next?  
  


She realized she didn't care what was next. The fear of losing him, frightened her more than she could guess. She never let him go again, without let him know how she felt and what was hidden for so much time.  
  


She breathed deeply, working up the courage to gather the words that Rollo expected to hear for what, seemed, a lifetime. She looked at him and said:  
  


"I missed you. I'm so glad you're here, so I can say that I admire your strength, loyalty, leadership. I appreciate your care with me, and with our people. Your effort, to show me your love, awakened my uncertainties. You came to my life as an enemy, hatred was expected of us. But you've changed, and I was afraid. Who would I be, if haved love an enemy, a pagan? I would be a traitor to my people. Now, I see that you were the only one who kept his word to me. The only who loves me for who I am, and not for what I can provide. The only thing that surprises me and respects, even being a woman. Don't treat me as less than or pathetic. How can I hate you after that?".  
  


Tears rolled from Gisla's eyes and the heart of Rollo was beating frantically. He stared fascinated, and said, wiping her tears:  
  


"Gisla ...".  
  


She said stubbornly:  
  


"No, I have to finish."  
  


Rollo laughed at her bravery. And she continued:

  
"I was so afraid of losing you. Don't ever do me through this again ...".  
  


She knocked on his good arm and continued:  
  


"I love you more than I could ever for anyone"

  
Rollo said:  
  


"I waited so long to hear this. But, I thought that I should content myself with just your respect. I love you so much Gisla."  
  


Rollo took the lips of his wife with desire, Gisla answered in the same way. The excitement between them grew. When Rollo went in her, she felt fully. He had to restrain himself from not taking her with the ferocity that his desire drove him and hurt her.  
  
His movements were accelerating, gradually, removing spasms and groans of pleasure from Gisla. Finally she reached in her paradise, and this vision prevented Rollo to contain himself any longer. Soon after Gisla recover from the last wave of pleasure, Rollo moaned her name and rolled to the side, avoiding crushing her with his exhaustion.  
  


Both were sweating and panting. Rollo brought her to rest her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and began distributing kisses on forehead.

 

  
Gisla looked amused and said:

  
  
"Now, I want to sleep!".

  
Rollo laughed, and them surrendered to sleep. They only wake with the knock on the door, announcing that the feast was ready and the celebrations could begin.  
  
No one could imagine how the ducal couple had to celebrate. Or even the threats for come. At last, seems that Berserker finds his princess.


End file.
